


The Sensate Wives' Club

by Poetry



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sense8 Christmas Special Spoilers, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: Amanita wants to know how Lito, Hernando, and Daniela are doing on Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesaw/gifts).



After the Queer Choir concert on Christmas Eve, Amanita takes Nomi aside and says, “Hey. How’s Lito’s Christmas going?”

Nomi’s face does that thing, turning inward like she’s contemplating a memory of someone she knows. Her face spreads into a delighted smile. She clutches Amanita’s hands in hers. “It’s going so well. His mother isn’t ashamed of him, she’s _proud_.” Nomi’s eyes shine. “He’s so happy, Neets. Happier than I’ve ever felt from him before.”

Amanita grins. “Can I talk to him? I want to check on how Hernando and Daniela are doing. The sensate wives gotta look out for each other.”

“One second.” Nomi closes her eyes.

When she opens them, another person is looking out of them. Amanita knows her girlfriend inside and out, and this isn’t her. She’s never seen Nomi take up space the way she does right now, shoulders back, chest out, body language wide, radiating presence. It’s Lito who looks around the concert hall in open wonder, then back at Amanita. He narrows Nomi’s eyes. “Hernando is not my wife.”

Amanita laughs loud enough to draw stares to the corner where she’s taken Nomi. “I know, you goofball. How is he doing? Getting along with your mom? What about Daniela?”

Nomi’s mouth stretches into a huge grin Amanita’s never seen on her face. “Mamá loves them. I can see her eyeing them, taking their measurements in her head. She’s going to be shoving new clothes at them any day now.”

And now Amanita knows where Lito got his fashion sense from. That man can _rock_ a floral shirt. “What about your relationship? Whatever kind of triad thing you’ve got going on? Is she okay with it?”

At that, Nomi’s eyes widen and her face goes blank. 404: Lito not found.

“Hey, hey,” Amanita says, reaching out to stroke Nomi’s arm. “I have three dads and a mom. I get it, okay? My dads are gay and my mom’s their best friend and became their surrogate so they could have me – but they’re all sort of together and it’s complicated – I just get it, okay?”

Lito relaxes behind Nomi’s eyes. “I don’t think she gets it. She likes Daniela a lot, but she doesn’t know what Dani is to me. I don’t know what she is either, exactly, but Hernando tells me not to worry.”

“Hernando’s right,” Amanita says. “As long as you’re happy. And about what she is to you – my mom and my dads just call each other partners. Family.”

Lito smiles with Nomi’s mouth, much smaller and softer now, a familiar smile on her face. “Okay. I’ll tell Mamá that.” He kisses Amanita’s cheek. “Thank you, Amanita.”

When Nomi pulls away from Amanita, she’s all Nomi again. “Tell him to send my love to the sensate wives’ club,” Amanita says. “And tell him to have more really hot sex with Hernando. And tell him to find the LGBT community in Mexico! He’s not alone!”

“I thought you were _my_ sensate wife,” Nomi teases.

“You can share us around,” Amanita says. “I’ll be a sensate wife for any of your people. Though maybe not the cop. My parents would kill me if they found out I was the wife of a cop.”

“Come on,” Nomi says, taking Amanita’s hand. “Bug looks like he’s trying to flirt with one of the Queer Choir singers. We might have to stage a rescue.”

“Of the girl he’s trying to flirt with? Or is it Bug we’re rescuing?”

“I guess we’ll just have to find out.”


End file.
